In Just One Moment
by Princess Apathy
Summary: On a cold dark night a vampire and a slayer meet, just for one moment and things go from there.Work in Progress. Yaoi 12, 34 and 5S


**In Just A Moment**

Darkness. Sweet, inviting darkness. He sat there and relished the darkness of this place. The pounding music, strobe lights piercing through the darkness now and then like a knife and the bodies of hundreds of humans grinding together to the dark gothic beat. Such beauty in the decadence. He pushed a strand of chestnut hair out of his violet eyes. Such an unnatural colour for a humans eyes, good thing he wasn't human. Inhaling deeply he sighed and smiled contentedly. Even the smells alone in this room were enough to make him heady. Smoke and sweat and sex. Also blood, most keenly he smelt the blood flowing through their veins. But enough of this perusal of his surroundings. He was hungry and his 'date' was getting impatient. He stood up only to be swooped by the human waiting for him. 

"Hey sugar, ready to get going?" he asked with what he believed was a becoming smile

"Duo." 

"What?"

The chestnut haired man sighed and fought to keep himself from lashing out at the imbecile

"My name is Duo, not sugar."

"Whatever, I say we go back to my place for a bit, you know to relax maybe have a late night snack. What do you say?" the man had an expression on that he thought was seductive. Duo thought it made him look constipated.

"Sure," Duo said with a sweet smile

The man grinned and started to walk away with his arm around Duo's shoulders in and all too friendly manner obviously thinking something along the lines of 'Score!" Then again who wouldn't be happy at the belief they're going to get laid by a most beautiful Adonis. 

"Idiot," thought Duo as they walked down the dark streets the guy has no idea what he's getting himself into. Oh well he'll find out soon enough I suppose.

And with that thought in mind Duo went up into the man's apartment, a smile upon his lips and hungry for his 'late night snack' 

~*~

The jerk started to try and kiss him before they even got through the door. He put a long pale finger against his lips and smiled sweetly giving the slightest flutter of dark lashes. It was enough to make the man back off with a lecherous grin planted on his face. 

"Aww your no fun sweetheart."

Duo cringed inwardly but managed to keep up his winning performance. 

"Surely you would prefer to take the fun inside so we can have a little privacy?" 

The man could barely keep himself from running inside in anticipation. Duo stuck his tongue out at the mans retreating back. "Wouldn't be surprised if the fucker didn't get laid willingly very often," he thought to himself before entering the apartment. He walked slowly towards the man sitting on the couch an alluring smile playing on his lips. Hell if he was going to do this he may as well do it properly. 

The man drank in the sight of his body hungrily. Duo was very beautiful with his long chestnut hair kept in a tight braid down to his lovely arse. A slender build clad completely in black from his leather pants to his silk shirt, open except for 2 buttons and showing off a great deal of deathly pale skin. But his most notable and unusual feature was definitely his eyes, a bright violet they seemed to shine like jewels with an unearthly light and yet were so dark they could consume you. Indeed this man did not seem to be of this earth but some sinful angel thrown down from heaven. Most definitely male but with softened, more feminine features creating an androgynous look. Seductive. Unforgettable. Perfect. 

Duo fought to keep himself from smirking at the mans lustful gaze. Oh he was going to enjoy this a great deal. Evil always tasted so much sweeter and he had looked into this mans soul and saw that this man was a monster…not that Duo could talk. A rapist who liked pretty young boys and whilst Duo had not been young for a long time he still looked the same 17 year old boy he had been. He walked up to the man and sank down onto his thighs but avoiding his crotch. He wasn't going to dally around with this guy like he had done with others. He was already a bit off center and had no desire to be completely disturbed...that would be such a waste. But he had started to daydream again and his 'friend' had become impatient and nuzzled up to his neck with a growl. Duo fought back a shudder; he hated people with facial hair. He shoved the guy back with a little too much force so that the man started to scowl, startled.

"Oh shit, bad Duo! Can't alarm him stupid you're still hungry!"

He brought the seductive smile back to his face and leaned in the man quivering with excitement. Duo leaned in as though to kiss the mans neck. An evil smile played on his lips whilst his canines extended to long, razor sharp fangs, he then sunk his fangs into the mans neck and ripped open his artery. He barely registered the mans choked gasp of pain before restraining his futile struggles with his own superior strength. Oh but it was bliss! The sweet blood flowing down his throat. What a rush of excitement and arousal he felt when he heard the mans heartbeat slow as he began to weaken. The blood now rushing through his system. He pulled back with a gasp as he felt the mans life slipping away. With a smile and lick of his lips he stood and gazed scornfully down at the fresh corpse. He felt no remorse for the man, he never did for any of his victims. This was simply what he needed to do for survival. He walked past the couch onto the balcony. He glanced down the 3 stories to the ground before vaulting off the railing without a backward glance. He landed easily in a crouch before starting to walk off down the dark street towards home. He breathed in deeply and grinned, he felt all warm and tingly now. Being a vampire has its advantages

~*~

Heero was tired. No wait that was an understatement. Heero was dead fucking tired, yeah that was better. He was also sore in more places than he could count, some he hadn't known even existed until now AND it was a freezing cold night as he walked back to his apartment. Many would ask why the hell a lone man would even be out so late in the cold. Heero wondered that himself on occasion though there was no real question as to why really. He just couldn't do his job in the daytime. A slayer was up when his prey was up. He'd had a decent night professionally speaking. He'd found a group of about 4 or 5 vampires attacking a girl in an alleyway. He'd killed them but it had been too late for the girl. She would be found in the morning by some poor dolt. It wasn't really Heero's problem so he tried not to think about it. If anything it should strengthen his resolve. How could he think of rest when the evil undead roamed the earth preying on innocent victims…still he was bone dead weary and he really just wanted his bed and to catch a few precious hours sleep before he reported in to Relena tomorrow. He was only human after all.

Perhaps it was his weariness that caused him to miss the presence of another approaching. However with his head down and his hands holding his coat into his body he didn't notice the other person until he walked right into him. Gasping slightly in surprise as he bounced off the others body he looked into the face of a boy around the same age as himself and froze…and stared. The other boy stared right back. Huge violet eyes as deep and dark as the evening sky gazed into his. Set into a face as white and delicate looking as a china dolls. His hairstyle was unusual, long and chestnut tied in a braid. He was smaller than himself and his slight form was clad entirely in black and wasn't he freezing in that silk shirt even if he did look hot. That obscure thought jolted Heero out of his senses. He blinked and took a step back

"Sorry," he muttered before stepping past and hurrying on his way. 

"Quite alright," was the soft tenor that drifted to him like a breeze as he hurried away.

~*~

Duo watched the human leave thoughtfully. 

"Wow" he wondered to himself.

He unlike the human had sensed the other coming. Had anticipated the man bumping into him. Plowing into him more like it, there was a massive amount of strength concealed in that body. What a nice thought. He'd been thinking of turning this guy into dessert before he'd looked up and locked eyes with him. Electricity seemed to pass from his eyes down his body as he'd been glued to the spot. Those eyes had held depthless secrets, untold mysteries and unknown pains. All locked in a deep cobalt blue. Then man stared right back at him starting at his eyes and lingering there for a few moments before taking in the rest of him.

"See anything you like?" Duo thought jokingly to himself. 

He had taken a few moments then to do a little looking of his own. Tall and appearing to be of Asian descent the man sported messy dark hair a fine chiseled face and a slender body hidden beneath a long coat. That was all he'd really taken in before the man had jolted to his senses, muttered a quick apology and left. 

He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. He must have felt it too then, this unexplainable feeling of wonder just for a moment. All feelings of bloodlust had dissipated as soon as he'd locked eyes with the other. How strange. He'd never felt anything like that before. Never that kind of connection with a human, even back when he had been human. It left him with a lingering sense of wonderment and a desire to see the man again. Duo shook his head and grinned wryly to himself. What were these ridiculous thoughts. He'd had contact with the other for only a few seconds, these feelings were ridiculous. He realized he was still staring down the path though the man was long gone. With a shrug he turned and began walking back home. If he ever saw the man again he'd make him into lunch. That should stop these stupid ideas.      

To be continued…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do people think. I hope you all like the story and it would be nice to hear your thoughts. Flames however will be laughed at before being deleted. I have no patience for those who cannot be constructive. Hopefully the next chapter will be up fairly soon (I still have to plan it though) Don't worry Trowa and Quatre will be coming up in the next chappie. As will Relena- be warned this fic will not be kind to that blond demon of hell. So anyway until next time,

Ja! 


End file.
